The aforementioned lock contains a locking mechanism with a rotary latch and at least a pawl with which the rotary latch can be latched in the closed position. The locking mechanism is mounted on a lock plate, generally made of metal or a lock case generally made of metal. Generally, such a lock also contains a lock housing, which is generally made of plastic and which can protect components of the lock against external influences. Furthermore, the arrangement can contain a lock cover, made in particular of plastic and/or a cover for a central locking, made in particular of plastic and that also provides protection.
The invention relates, in particular to a lock with a pawl for the main locking position of the rotary latch (hereinafter referred to as “main locking pawl”), a pawl for the intermediate locking position of the rotary latch (hereinafter referred to as “intermediate locking pawl”) and a blocking lever for the said main locking pawl. Such a lock is known from printed publication DE 10 2007 003 948 A1.
The rotary latch of the motor vehicle lock known from DE 10 2007 003 948 A1 contains a fork-like intake slot into which a locking bolt of a motor vehicle door or of a motor vehicle flap is moved when the motor vehicle door or motor vehicle flap is closed. The locking bolt pivots the rotary latch in this case from an open position to a closed position. Once the rotary latch has reached a closed position, the locking bolt can no longer leave the intake slot of the rotary latch. In the closed position the pawl latches the rotary latch so that it can no longer be turned back into the open position. The lock is then in a latched arrangement or position.
The lock disclosed in DE 10 2007 003 948 A1 contains two detent positions, that can be assumed in succession by the rotary latch during closing, i.e. the so-called intermediate locking position of the rotary latch and the so-called main locking position of the rotary latch.
In order to avoid that a pawl is inadvertendly moved out of its detent position, a blocking lever can be provided that blocks such a movement when the rotary latch is latched. In the lock disclosed in printed publication DE 10 2007 003 948 A1, such a blocking lever is required for the main locking pawl, as the rotary latch and the main locking pawl are designed in such a way that the rotary latch can introduce an opening moment in the main locking pawl in the main locking position.
The above characteristics, already known from prior art, can be individually or in any combination combined with the object of the present invention.
A lock of the aforementioned type thus has components such as a pawl, blocking lever or rotary latch that can and should be pivoted. Regularly such arrangements also include at least one pretensioned spring producing such a desired pivoting movement of such a component by a spring force. Such a pretensioned spring can, for instance, move a pawl into its detent position, move a blocking lever into its blocking position or a rotary latch into its open position. DE 10 2007 003 948 A1 discloses a spring-loaded rotary latch, i.e. a rotary latch, which can be pivoted by the spring force of the respective spring.